The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syngold Emporia’.
‘Syngold Emporia’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright yellow ray floret color with green discs at the early age, daisy-type flowers with spoon-shaped ray florets, strong stems, good shelf-life; and about an 8 week flowering response time.
‘Syngold Emporia’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘YB-F0125’, with grainy orange flower color and ligulate ray florets.
The male parent of ‘Syngold Emporia’ was an unpatented proprietary plant designated as ‘YB-6604’ with yellow flower color, ligulate ray florets, and is a heavy pollen producer. The seed of this cross was sown in October 2005.
‘Syngold Emporia’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2006 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syngold Emporia’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2006, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.